Kickin' It: Next Generation
by sparkles are beast
Summary: 14 years after Jack got married to Donna and Kim left without a trace, Kim returns. But not alone Full summary inside. Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. intro to characters

Description- At 18 Kim gets pregnant by Jack but he doesn't know that. Jack also gets Donna Tobin pregnant after a drunken one night stand at a party. Jack gets married to Donna and no-one hears from Kim until 14 years later.

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it L but I do own all my o/c's!

My o/c's:

Jaclyn Millie Crawford- 14 years old and the oldest of 3. Parents Jack and Kim. Jack doesn't know he exists.

Appearance- Jack's hair color, eyes, and mouth Kim's nose and is 5'5.

Personality- kind, smart, good at music, and has a bit of a hero complex, but is stubborn, scary when her buttons are pushed and/or if you think or imply that she is a ditzy southern belle airhead, is violent, and sarcastic, helps gets her brother out of trouble/ in trouble with him sometimes.

Sports- karate, gymnastics, dance, basketball, track, hockey, pageants (not very much after winning Jr. Miss USA Pageant) figure skating, and other forms of self defense.

Siblings- (twin) Edward (adopted lil bro) Justin (lil half sis) Gracie

Crush- Ryan Tompson

* * *

Edward Jerome Crawford- 14 years old middle child by 5 minutes. Parents are Jack and Kim. Jack doesn't know he exists.

Appearance - Jack's eyes, and is 5'11 Kim's hair, nose, and mouth

Personality- Good at music, a "playah" (but if in relationship very faithful), loves pranks, but is also stubborn (not as much as his sister), sarcastic (again not as much as his sister), is a peace maker, serious when necessary, and can calm down his sister Jaclyn.

Sports- karate, football, wrestling, track, baseball, hockey, skateboarding, basketball, other self defense

Siblings- (twin) Jaclyn, (non-related lil bro) Justin, (lil half sis) Gracie

Crush- Alexis Humphrey

Justin Alec Crawford- 4 years Kim met his mom when raped. His dad beat his mom and that was how she died. It was her last wish that Kim take custody of her son. So ? And ?

Appearance- coco brown skin, big mocha eyes, short dark brown curly hair

Personality- sweet, playful, sensitive, doesn't like violence, dyslexic

Favorite game- tag

Siblings- (non-related big sis) Jaclyn, (non-related big bro) Edward, (lil half sis) Gracie

* * *

Gracie Julia Crawford- 2 years old parents Kim and? Her father raped Kim. And when she found out she was pregnant she didn't want an abortion or give Gracie up for adoption.

Appearance- all Kim except for her sapphire blue eyes

Personality- Bubbly, very smart for a 2 year old, and stubborn

Favorite game- hide and seek

Siblings- (big half sis) Jaclyn, ( big half bro) Edward, ( big half bro) Justin

* * *

John Frank Anderson- 14 years old and is the oldest. Parents Jack and Donna. Donna got pregnant the same time Kim did only Jack knew about hers.

Appearance- Jacks dimples Donna's everything else

Personality- mean, snaky, rude, spoiled, thinks he is better than everyone else, not very bright

Sports- Karate, football, basketball, track, baseball, wrestling, golf, swimming

Siblings- (lil bro) Josh, (lil sis) Donna jr

Crush- Hannah Johnson

* * *

Josh Nicholas Anderson- 13 and the middle child. Parents Jack and Donna.

Appearance- All Jack but Donna's hair color

Personality- smart, kind, honest, has a little bit of a hero complex, not like his brother

Sports- karate, skate boarding, track, basketball, baseball

Siblings- (big bro) John, (lil sis) Donna Jr

Crush- Abigail Tulane

* * *

Donna Victoria Anderson- 13 years old and the youngest of the family. Donna jr and Josh were born 9 months apart.

Appearance- Jack's eyes, mouth, and nose Donna's everything else

Personality- sweet, caring, stands up for what she believes is right unless its standing up to her mom or John, not very girly

Sports- karate, pageants (against her will), dancing, skate boarding

Siblings- (big bro) John, (big bro) Josh

Crush- Antonio Fernandez

* * *

Abigail Tulane- 13 years old

Appearance- long black hair, amber eyes, short

Personality- bashful, shy, smart, nervous in front of people, gets bullied by John

sports- karate, softball

Crush- Josh Anderson

* * *

Ryan Tompson- 14 years old

Appearance- curly brown hair, light blue eyes, tall

Personality- daring, mischievous, outgoing, energetic

Sports- karate, track, football

Crush- Jaclyn Crawford

* * *

Antonio Fernandez- 13 years old

Appearance- like Jerry but better looking **(A/N sorry to Mateo Arias fans)**

Personality- kind, energetic, funny, looks at the bright side of things

Sports- karate, wrestling

Crush- Donna jr Anderson

* * *

Alexis Humphrey- 14 years old

Appearance- blonde with a green streak in it, blue eyes, average height

Personality- plays pranks, not to be messed with, seems mean unless you know her, overprotective of Abigail

Sports- karate, basketball, volleyball

Crush- Edward Crawford

* * *

Hannah Johnson- 14 years old

Appearance- black hair, green eyes, caramel colored skin

Personality- popular girl, mean, selfish, rude, annoying, puts other people down, not very smart, thinks the world revolves around her

Sports- volleyball, cheerleading, softball

Crush- John Anderson

* * *

**A/N- I will try to put the first chapter up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think of the o/co's.**

**Sparkles Are Beast**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I was so happy when I saw I got 5 revi****ews on the first chapter and that was just a description of the o/c's! I wanted to answer some questions before I started the story.**

**Crystalsoda1- I cant really tell you anything about Donna without revaling something in the story.**

**Jacknkimforever- Jack and Kim will end up together (that's all I can really say) but the main focus will be on the kids**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kickin' It *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 1

*Flash Back to 14 years ago*

"_Kim/Jack I need to tell you something." Jack and Kim said simultaneously._

"_Jack you go first." Kim said shakily._

"_OK, well I got Donna pregnant and now we are getting married because my grandpa is kinda making me." Jack said in a rush. Kim tried to blink back tears._

" _You know what, my news isn't important anymore," Kim choked out. "I gotta go Jack. So good-bye," in a voice so quiet Jack couldn't hear it "Forever…"_

"_See you around Kim" Jack stated tiredly._

_The next day Kim was no where to be found and no one heard from her until…_

14 years later

"Jackie sweetie will you please get that last box from the moving van." Kim called to her 14 year old daughter.

"Yeah mom, and don't call me Jackie!" Jaclyn "Jackie" Crawford yelled back. "Hey Ed get your lazy butt out here and come help me with this box."

"Hold on for a sec. Now lil G, Justy remember stay put for a minute and I'll talk mom into getting us ice-cream." Edward "Ed" Crawford told Gracie "lil G" and Justin "Justy" Crawford. Gracie giggled, while Justin nodded his head.

*Few Minutes later*

"I think that's the last of it. Wow that was heavy!" Edward huffed.

"Oh, man up you big wuss, you carried what? One or two boxes, because I saw you playing with lil G and Justy while me and mom carried the rest of the boxes." Jaclyn playfully shoved her brother. It quickly turned into a friendly fight.

"OK break it up you two. I don't want you to rub off on your brother and sister. So what do you want to eat for dinner?" Kim asked.

"Hey!" the twins said while Kim just smirked.

"OH! Can we have Chinese?" Jaclyn asked.

"NO! I want Italian." Edward said starting yet another argument.

"HEY! I want to go see if there this place I used to go to when I was your age I still open. So we might be going to Falafel Phil's. 'K?" Kim said interrupting their argument.

"Fine." they grumbled.

*At Falafel Phil's*

"Hey Phil long time no see." Kim greeted the old friend. "How's Tootsie?"

"Tootsie? No there is no goat named Tootsie here." Phil stated in his weird accent.

"Phil its me Kim. Kim Crawford?" She told him.

"Oh hello Kim! Sadly Tootsie is no more, but you would like to meet Tootsie the second yes?" He asked.

"Maybe another time, but can I get five orders of falafel balls?" Kim asked getting out her wallet.

"Yes, yes but no need to pay it is on the house." He replied.

"Oh well thank you." she said while turning around to go back to her booth. As she sat down a familiar laugh rang out.

"So when is the date set for Julie and you know I can't believe that it took Milton this long to propose. You two have been together for how long?" Grace's voice confirmed her suspicions. Kim was hoping for a little more time before running into any of her old friends.

"Mom?" Edwards voice broke her out of deep thought. "These falafel balls are super greasy."

"I know but when I was your age they were greasier." Kim said and her kids gave her disbelieving looks. That's when she heard the gasp. She turned around slowly, her eyes wide. Standing behind her was the older versions of her old friends Grace and Julie.

"Kim, Kim Crawford is that really you?" Julie asked.

"Hey Grace, hey Julie. Long time no see." Kim said softly.

"Momma I have to go potty." Justin said tugging on one Kim's sleeves. Julie and Grace's eyes widened at the word momma.

"Here mom I'll take him." Edward said quickly.

"Thank you Edward. Hey Jaclyn can you take Gracie to the restroom to?" Kim asked her eldest daughter.

"Um…Sure mom." Jaclyn said picking Gracie up and carrying her to the restroom. Kim turned to talk to Grace and Julie. Grace exploded after the kid's were gone.

"GOD DAMMIT KIM WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 14 YEARS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH. WE ALL TOUGHT YOU DIED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD-BYE AND NOW YOU JUST SHOW UP AND DON'T EVEN SAY HELLO? AND YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON JACK! HE TOOK IT HARDER THAN THE REST OF US! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US KIM WHY?" Grace screamed before jumping forward to give he best friend a hug. When the hug was over the kids were back.

"Well do you guys want to meet my kids?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Julie said with a kind smile.

"Well this is my oldest Jaclyn Millie Crawford-"Kim got out before getting interrupted by Jaclyn herself.

"But only my mom can get away with calling me Jackie or Jaclyn. 'K?" Jaclyn said fiercely. Kim just rolled her eyes while Grace and Julie had the same thought running through their heads. 'Like mother like daughter.'

"and I don't know where she gets her attitude! Then there is her twin Edward Jerome Crawford and I swear if I hadn't given birth to him Jerry and Eddy could have." Kim continued. Edward just had a confused look on his face while Julie and Grace were stifling giggles.

"Then this is my darling baby daughter Gracie Julia Crawford and my adopted son and Gracie's half brother but I treat him as if he were my own! My beautiful baby boy Justin Alec Crawford." Kim finished. Gracie giggled and said hi, while Justin hid behind his mothers legs. "Oh hold on a sec. Hey Justy what's wrong?' Grace and Julie could see how much she truly cared for her children.

"That lady seems mean. She was yellin' at you." Justin whispered.

"Oh honey she's not mean. She didn't mean to yell besides watch!" Kim hugged Grace to show Justin that Grace wasn't that mean.

"So where is your husband?" Julie inquired.

"Umm…I'm not married." Kim said uncomfortable with the subject.

"So fiancé, I mean you do have a ring after all?" Grace prodded. Kim drew a shaky breath before answering.

"Um…No this is a promise ring. A very special guy gave me it, but he left me for another woman." Kim wiped her eyes.

"Hey mom we are gonna head home since its not that far, while you finish up talking. 'K?" Jaclyn told her mom. Kim nodded.

"So where are the kids father?" Grace wanted to know.

"Well only I know who Jaclyn and Edward's father is and I don't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. Gracie and Justin's father well now that is a touchy subject and it is still hard for me to talk about." Kim said. Her voice full of tears and one trickled its way down her face

"Is Gracie and Justin's father the one that gave you the promise ring?" Grace asked.

Kim snorted. "No, he raped me. Two years before that he kidnapped Justin's birth mom raped her and beat her. He beat her to death. He is in jail now but if he ever gets out he can't come near me or the kids." Her voice filled with hatred.

"Why?" Julie said after a minute of processing the information that had been given.

"I have a restraining order on him." Kim said simply. "Listen I need to go but we should meet sometime and catch up but could you not tell anyone else that I'm here just yet. I need to get settled in and do some things before I meet up with the guys. 'K?"

"Sure…" they said uncertainly. They swapped numbers and Kim left. Julie and Grace were left wondering what happened to their once fearless friend and why all the secrets.

* * *

A/N so that didn't go as well as I hoped it would but oh well! I am sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. The next chapter will be more about the kids. Review please!

**Sparkles Are Beast**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I just want to say thanks to my reviewers!**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA- I know that they seemed mellow about the rape but I think that they still processing what had happened and that the rape was still a touchy subject and they didn't want to push her into telling them anything she didn't want to before she was ready.**

**heythere- Jack is Jaclyn and Edward's father but I don't think my story will play out like that.**

**Kickin it xo, nclhdrs1717, crystalsoda1, little miss triss, ninetailfox56, lionkingfan, myimajination4ever101, we're all beautiful, pll and victorious rule, guest,- here is your update!**

**Rae- thanks and you might be in a shock**

**Guest- thanks!**

**Guest- im not sure what a belly expansion type story is…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

Ch.1

"Get up you lazy bums! It's time for school!" Kim yelled to her oldest kids. Gracie and Justin had gotten up earlier and now were eating breakfast.

"You never said anything about school!" Jaclyn screamed back.

"Well I just did! Now get your butts down here!" Kim chuckled.

15 minutes later Jaclyn and Edward came down the stairs. By now Justin and Gracie were watching dinosaur train and singing along to the theme song. Kim set the twins breakfast in front of them before making their lunches.

"Um…Mom we aren't in the third grade anymore, so don't you think it is gonna be kinda nerdy if we bring sack lunches on the first day?" Edward asked.

"Trust me if the lunches are as bad as I remember you will be thanking me. Now watch your little brother and sister I'll be back in a minute. Jaclyn don't let your brother use a knife." Kim said as she headed for the door.

"Ok. Edward you heard what mom said put the butter knife down!" Kim heard Jaclyn yell.

It was a wonder at what the messes that boy could get into Kim thought as she headed to the mailbox. Grabbing the mail Kim didn't notice the eyes watching her.

**~line break~**

'It's been while since the last time I was here' Kim thought.

"All the paperwork h as been filled out and the kids should fit in well here. Now I'll call some students in to show them around." Principal Ikeman said before announcing over the intercom. "Can Ryan Tompson and Alexis Humphrey come to my office please."

"Ok kids I'm going to go home and unpack some more and look for at daycares for Grace and Justin. Let me know what your going to do after school later and for the love of God try not to get into too much trouble ok?"

"_What? Us get in trouble? Never."_ The twins said in sync grinning innocently at their mother.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Kim said not believing them, gave them a hug and left. Soon after Ryan and Alexis entered the office arguing and shoving each other.

"HE/SHE DID IT!" they yelled.

"You weren't called into the office for that. I need you to show these kids around school today. You are dismissed." Principal Ikeman sat behind his desk and started doing paperwork.

"Well ok then" Alexis blinked in surprise wondering what just happened. "let me see you're schedules…Mmm-hmm ok so Jaclyn come with me and Edward go with Ryan. Ryan I'll see you at lunch and try not to break, scare, and/or harm Edward in any way."

"Will do. Alexis try not to get lost…Again." Ryan snickered. Which set them off arguing.

"That one time was your- Oh do not go there what about the time- Hey shut about that- and the time- HEY! we agreed never to bring that up again- oh yeah-" Jaclyn let out piercing whistle interrupting the very entertaining argument. Edward pouted a little bit as his entertainment get taken away.

"Ok so hey I'm Jaclyn but I go by Jac. If you call me Jackie or Jaclyn then I will hurt you!" that was said with a smile.

'I'm gonna like this girl.' Alexis thought to herself.

"HEY! I'm Edward but call me Ed." Ed finished with a lazy smile.

"K well we need to get to class. Mrs. Brownstein gets kinda mad if we are away from her class to long." Alexis groaned.

"Haha have fun with that she-devil." Ryan teased her while jumping out of the way when Alexis lunged at him.

"Ed please don't do anything stupid that will get you in trouble. Ryan don't let him touch anything that has fire or flammable." Jac sighed.

"Please I won't try to get in trouble on the first day…That's what tomorrow is for!" Ed said.

"Mmmmhmmm. Now give me the lighter and matches." Grumbling he dug them out of his pockets.

"See ya at lunch guys!" Jac said dragging Alexis off.

"Jac our class is the other way." Alexis said looking a little flustered.

"I knew that!"

The group parted ways and before they knew it was time for lunch.

* * *

Milton was shocked the woman who had just moved in down the street looked like an older more mature version of his old best friend Kim. That had to be impossible Kim hasn't been seen for the last 14 years, but still...

**A/N sorry if it seems short but there will be action in the chapter whenever I get that up. Sorry this took forever.**

**-Sparkles are Beast**


End file.
